User talk:Sammm鯊
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 (March 30, 2015 to May 8, 2015) *Archive 2 (May 9, 2015 to June 6, 2015) ---- Stolen from Seth Cooper of the Harry Potter Wiki! Logo So, I was talking to my dad yesterday about the proportions for the logo. He wouldn't listen to me and insisted that the font for "The Inkheart Trilogy Wiki" be changed. So I told him I would as you what you think about the change. If you don't like it we can go back to the old one. I just need to tell him that I showed you. BTW, you can delete this when your done. :Okay, it's fine that you don't like it. Like I said it's just to appease him. Now I'll hopefully have the dimensions for you soon. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 14:55, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :: ::Thanks for all that Sammm! Hey, I have been working to size the logo properly for the wiki. I removed the subscript because it was preventing me to have it us as large as I wanted, but even now when I plug it into the word mark it looks tiny on the page, and I can't get it larger without stretching the image. I'll just upload it so you can see. I'm afraid it may have to be redesigned. Thoughts? :::Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know there were policies on what to name an image, I just knew to name it. I will look at those right after I'm done here. So you are working on the logo that will go at the top left hand corner of the sight? Okay, great. I didn't know that. Out of curiosity, what does it look like (if you can explain it in words). I'm excited to see it! Katherine Rebekah (talk) 00:50, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Ah, I see what you mean now, you want my user name on it and the number of logo that it is. Duly noted. Will be done in the future. Again sorry for that (I know it's really early to be making mistakes again. 0_O). Also, the 115x115 is beautiful so I don't want to change that. I will work on the 100x50 again (though now I'm starting to think the small words will be illegible at that size). And, sorry I don't know, but what is the 100x50 version for because I can't find an image in that preparation that's working as a logo type thing for the wiki. Also, what about the favicon? Do you have plans for that? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 00:57, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay, fair enough. Seeing everything that you wrote you are clearly right, there is no reason for me to be doing this anymore so I'm not going to make excuses because you gave me all the materials I needed. Can I ask (respectfully) to wash my hands clean of the logo? We already have the 115x115 up and I think that it looks fine but I don't want to go for the 100x50 just because I don't want to have any of these problems again and I'm still really crapy at working dimensions. I think it's been established that I'm best as a main space editor so I'm good with sticking to that. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 11:25, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, that is exactly what I mean. :) "Wash my hands clean" is typically used when someone says they have done all that they can or want to do and now want no more responsibility in the situation. So that's what I meant. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 20:50, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Re:other discussion Also, I'm going to be out of town today. Will not be able to be back on until this evening. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 15:00, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :I'll check those out, thanks. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:03, June 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- ---- ::Duly noted. ::Wow! Not only is that super cool, but I would be GREAT for wiki activity. Are you going to write another blog post about it? ::BTW the forum seems to be one of the most active places on LCW. Do we have one of those? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 12:37, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah those parts are fine, they have helpful info so it's good to keep them. Lol, I know right? That's how it goes with most of my writing projects too... You know, it probably would be good... if we had more then two users. XD I wasn't suggesting we start one because what we have now is fine, but, yeah, if we ever get 10+ users. Why does that seem like such an untenable goal? 0_O Katherine Rebekah (talk) 18:25, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, yes, him and Ohmystars have been very helpful. (Also will check that blog out) Katherine Rebekah (talk) 22:02, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks! All noted. I have and will reply to you in the appropriate places. Also, thanks for making the page for main page edit tests. Probably shouldn't have been lazy and made one to begin with. :p Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:18, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay Sammm! Thanks. :) Have a good time visiting with your grandma. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 18:17, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Also, just a few updates. I'm on goodreads. Now I just have to think of a way to get people from there to here. :D Also, today I'm going to be absent again. I'm taking some little ones on a field trip with our church (this will be an every Thursday thing this summer). Again, I'm sorry for all the inconveniences. :( I hope we are still okay. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 12:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Replied to Plans page. I think I saw everything, please let me know if you think that I missed something. :::::::Alright, checked out both templets and got it. Thanks! I'll go ahead and add the "n" on the first ten when I put in the chap 10 summery, which will most likely bet tomorrow. Question. You said you wanted it on the first 20 chapters but sense there are no summaries for 11-20 how is that going to work? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 14:10, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Got it! I will ask you if I need any clarification. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 12:42, June 18, 2015 (UTC) New stories/RE: name of the trilogy Holy crap!!! I mean, it might just be short stories, but if she's specifically said it's about all of them, then that could be extremely exciting! —[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 06:56, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Ahh, apologies! I had no idea it was used so extensively! I changed it to fit on the page, in that case, so as to fit both; it seemed appropriate. —[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 06:56, June 6, 2015 (UTC) She Gone/Re: Hey Girl =D Hey, I decided to give this particular message a light hearted title (hopefully you get the Duck Dynasty reference?) due to the not so light hearted nature of the content. I've decided to take a leave of absence from this wiki. Now I don't want you to think that this is to do with our little disagreement. I've actually been feeling rather bla about the place for awhile now and it has, unfortunately, become a chore to get on. This is something that I do for fun, and it's not fun, so why would I continue to do it? Also, like you have said, is it really going to matter much if this wiki is still the same in ten years? Probably not. Will I come back? I don't know. If I want to I will, if not then no, it's that simple. Like I have said before the most important thing to me about this wiki is your friendship, which is probably why I have held off on this for so long. I hope that this doesn't change and that we can still keep up those long rambly conversations I love so much, wether here or on the LC wiki is up to you. I feel really bad to jump ship right now, because I know how much hard work you have put into this. I will say that I am still going to help with the promotion on Goodreads and other wikis if you still want, I can talk to someone about the main page if you would like (I realized that the loading was way over my head) but I'll put that back in your hands to do what you want with, I'm still here for you to support you on any other wiki (like Oz wiki) which you may need help, opinions, or back up on, I will still reply to any messages left here. So, it's not like I'm gone, I'm just not going to be doing the editing thing (which I have dropped off on lately anyways). For these reasons you can keep my user status under regular user, because I won't (and haven't been lately anyways) deserving of the admin status. So long story short, I'm still here, I just want to wash my hands of this place for awhile (i.e. not have any responsibility to it). I hope you understand! Katherine Rebekah (talk) 21:25, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, well, I doubt it would be a show you're into, from what I know of you at least. It's about some christian red necks that sell duck calls. Reality tv comedy. :No, I know about the dream cast. I will participate if I feel like doing so, when you actually start the contest. But perhaps I have missed something so I will go and recheck everything on the subject. And it's not a bother, if you want to tell me something or ask for something go for it. :Unfortunately, it does mean that the summaries will stop. I hate to burden you with this, and I will be more then willing to help find a replacement for my job should you decide you don't want to do it. Also, feel free to use all of those user pages that I have made for it. :Yeah, I figured you would say that. I just know someone who is really good with coding so I thought I would offer. :) :Me too. I really love wiki, but I will probably need some time before I feel like giving of myself to this wiki again. Thanks for understanding. I am truly sorry for any inconvenience this will cause you. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:39, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not really a reality tv person either. Right now me and my family are loving The Blacklist. It's one of those FBI agent crime shows. Ever seen it? I know it sounds generic but it is probably on my top five favorites list. I love it. ::Aw, well thanks for the complement. :) Like I have said, writing is what I love to do. I will be able to do chap ten because I have already read it, plus it's nice to end on a good round even number. So, that's a yes. :3 :: Also, may not be on for the rest of the day. Swamped with work. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 14:10, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey! I actualy get e-mails everytime something I'm following is edited, and I will keep those enabled so that I know everyhting that is going on. So, were good to go on that. :::Unfortunately, yes I will be droping all my tasks. D: I know what an incovenience this is and it pains me to drop on you like this, but I just can't justify all the time I'm spending on IW given the feelings I have toward it and the other things happening in my life at the moment. I will however, say that I'll do the chap 10 summery, no reason not to sense I have already read it, and I will document from that chapter as I read it, which is what I was (supposed to be) doing with all of them. If there are things I missed (for example chapter five) I can go back and redocumnt, so that others don't have to clean up my mess (becaue that would be, like, realy anoying.) So I can double check my work when I do chapter 10, which should be no biggie. Thanks, again, for beeing so understanidng. Don't hesitate to leave me a message on IW, LCW, OzW, or PPW if you should ever need me. :::Also, will respond to other messages in a moment. :D Katherine Rebekah (talk) 01:41, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmysgosh. Blacklist is the best thing, literally, sense sliced bread. And when I say literally, I do not mean a figurative literally, I mean literally. XD It's seriously one of my faves. If I recommend nothing else I would recommend The Blacklist. Of course it's your choice wether you want to give it a shot, but that least I can do is recommend. :D Also, are you a Fullmettle Alchemist fan? I'm watching Brotherhood right now and <3 it! ::::So, I know I said I would do that summery today, but I forgot my book at home so it will probably be Friday before I can get to it, but you said no rush so I'm guessing that's okay. I will be dropping Treasure Island (like I said, everything for right now). I actually forgot about it altogether for a minute there. D: But if there is anything that you wold possibly like to hold for me to do in the future you are welcome to add it to my Personal Plans Page. I'm already starting to get my good vibes back from here, lol, the main problem is that every stinking thing keeps piling on! Like seriously, I just found out that I will have to start Algebra 2 this summer. It's the never ending to do list. Ah it can get frustrating. >_< ::::Looooove it! :D I'm a big sucker for musicals and I like how they poked fun at the princess tropes and all that jazz. Not saying that it's in my top ten, or even top fifty, movies (I watch a lot of movies) but it's definitely a fun film to watch on occasion, especially with little ones. ::::Sooo, I saw that we are both Series of Unfortunate Events fans. *offers high five* I saw that you added the ones you hadn't read to your reading list and I just wanted to warn you, all the warnings about not having a happy ending are not empty. It's not a happy ending. In fact it may have one of the most depressing and empty endings I have ever read, not necessarily sad or tear jerking, not horrifying. It just leaves you with a very melancholy and hollow feeling (as the whole series tends to do). Just thought I would tell you sense I know you're a happy ending kinda gal. I know one of the major hooks in the books is the hope that it just might get better for them, so I hope I haven't spoiled anything for you, but then again you have said you don't mind spoilers. :) Katherine Rebekah (talk) 18:29, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, just keep it in mind. It might actually be a smart idea to hold off and wait until all the seasons come out so you can watch it all at once. That's what I like to do anyways. I'm only on episode 6 of FMLB, but it's great so far. Though I could see how it would be scary if I was younger. :::::Lol. You know, half the time I forget you're Asian in the first place because your'e so good at English. I would probably have not thought of that, but sense you said it it's actually kinda funny. :3 Me? I hate math, but I'll do what I have to do. :::::Oh, I didn't even know there was a book. I'll have to look at up, but unfortunately I won't be any help on that right now sense I don't know it. Sorry. :::::You're welcome. Netflix series? Sounds intriguing... :::::As for the cake Sorry about the misspelling. When there is no spell check it tend to really crap stuff up. So, no I don't mind you correcting it and making me look more competent. lol. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 12:42, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I know, I really need to start reading some manga or comics. The only reason I haven't is my parents. I'm afraid that they'll tell me no if I ask them, because they're still pretty skeptical about all the "nerdy" parts of my life, unfortunately. I think they are just creeped out by the people in Hot Topic. XD ::::::Heh. Not that we don't have good English speaking Asian people in Oklahoma. One of my friends is Korean and she speaks perfect English (but does a hilarious impression of her mom's accent). I think it's just different because I don't look at you when I speak to you, so you sound like an American and I don't have the constant visual reinforcement that "Oh, yeah, she's Taiwanese." Not that I ever "forget" that you're Asian, I just don't think of it all the time and therefor never say to myself "She's Asian and so that's why she is good at math!" XD ::::::Def gonna look that up. ::::::Hum, I'll see if that helps. Thanks! Katherine Rebekah (talk) 00:09, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Sammmm! Oh my gosh that is so cool! I love it. :3 I will definitely contact HammerofThore and see if he would be willing to help out. If he says yes I will direct him to your talk page (or you to his message wall) so that you two can talk about it without a middle man . Katherine Rebekah (talk) 19:26, June 20, 2015 (UTC) The Book Cooks/re:Inquiry on portal creation Hi Samm! Here is the Inkheart menu...I used all of your suggestions and even added some new recipes to the database so the right recipe fit! Feel free to change anything on the blog :) Hope you like it! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 22:42, June 17, 2015 (UTC) So glad you like it!! The poll is updated and I tweeted here! Thanks again for all of your fantastic recipe help!! Best, Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 16:54, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Samm! :1. Soo sorry I didn't respond earlier! FOr some reason I didn't see the message... sometimes that happens that I'll accidentally overlook something! And you will absolutely never be blocked for doing something on Recipes Wiki :) You've been doing a fantastic job helping organize it!! I explain the reverted edits on Recipes wiki- hopefully everything is back to normal (minus the broken links). :2. Yay Cornelia loved the menu! Did you see her Twitter response? :3. Portals can only be enabled by staff, but I went ahead and did it for you here! Hope that helps :) :Have a great week!! :Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 20:51, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem!! Just promoted it on both Tumblr accounts :) ::Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 17:26, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Code problems Hi there. Katherine Rebekah asked me if I would look over the code problem you are having, and see if I could work out a solution. I have had a look at the code and documentation, and while I am not completely clear on what the problem is, there are a few things I have noticed that I think might be causing the issues you are having: * the code in the ratings templates seems a little different than the code suggested to be used on the ratings widget page * you seem to be using the same urid for both ratings styles, which I think could be causing an overlap, and why they are not appearing different * I would suggest testing the templates on a separate page rather than within the character infobox, so as to identify whether the problem is due to the template or the infobox coding. I'm sorry I could not be of more assistance, but I hope you are able to fix the problems you are having. HammerOfThor 21:44, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:Small Talk Hey Sammm! Good to hear from you. :D Know I still haven't gotten to that summery yet but believe me when I say it's still on my mind. Yep, I'm a big Narnia fan. Not sure if I can say "hard core" just because the words hard core and Narnia don't seem to mesh, lol, but I have read the series more then once, it was the reason I became such a big Literature nerd, and The Magicians Nephew is one of my all time favorites, so yeah, I'm a fan. :p Side note: C.S. Lewis is my favorite author, even in his non-fiction works. Some of his other books that I love include The Screwtape Letters (fictional letters written from the perspective of a demon. One of his less lighthearted works) and Mere Christianity (one of my favorite books that argues for the existence of a God. Did you know C.S. Lewis used to be an atheist? This book tells how and why he became a Christian.) So yeah, long side note, but I also love those books. You might check them out if they sound interesting. I'll have you know I read strait though the Screwtape Letters but Mere Christianity is hard at times. Girl, I'm not creeped out at all. Do you know what I do? I stalk the times that users are on the internet so I can know when to reach them. O_0 I guess the reason I never contributed was the I never thought about it. I mean there are some fandoms that I like to keep quite and to myself, like they belong only to me because they are to precious to me. Then there are fandoms that I want to scream about from the roof tops and go crazy fan girl about. Narnia is one of the quiet ones I think (Inkheart was also a quiet one before I meet you) with my Avatar and anime's being the loud ones. I don't think I will ever be a part of a Narnia community just because, quite frankly, I don't want to hear other peoples opinion about it. I know what I love about it and I don't want to listen to anyone criticize it. XD Sorry, I have to go. Will answer your questions, probably tomorrow. D: Sorry again! Busy life... Katherine Rebekah (talk) 21:47, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'm back! Sorry again, I would give an explanation but would turn into a long story, lol. Anyways, I agree with you that the navigation bar stinks, it's a big waste of space. I also don't like the color scheme and the over all design, but that's not really important. The content seems to be good, it's plentiful and I haven't seen any inaccuracies. In fact I was reminded of some things about the series that I had forgotten. I think it's a good candidate for affiliation. I don't see why they would turn their nose up at us, because you're right about both of the series being original fairy tales, and we are showing that we want to improve things over here. So, does that answer you questions? Another side note: I'm about to go see Inside Out with my little cosine and sister. So excited, even though it's a kids show. :D Probably won't be very active this weekend because I'm hanging out with family. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 15:22, June 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Huge THANKS and other questions Thanks for telling me, because I didn't check the replies. I never got any notifications for any of the messages I receive for the Talk pages, only for my own User Talk page. That's a disadvantage of the Talk page compared to the Comments/Threads. Anyway, I just looked at the page and I think it looks good! :) Oh you never talked to a staff about that? Me neither! Then it's strange that it's fixed for your wiki only! I thought it might be the case for those who haven't enabled comments/forums, but I just checked and Harry Potter Wiki also uses Talk pages only and their pages are still like before... weird! Edit: I just found out your LastEdited script is causing the Talk page to be full-width. Anyone who didn't have the script installed still has that "Add a topic" button in a separate column. Okay, I'll try to make the template work. Will update you later of how it went. So I was still in the middle of replying your message when I received your urgent one. We could make the hack only apply for the "Main" namespace, so that it wouldn't work on "Special" namespace (Special:ListFiles) or any other namespace. Add this in front of the two lines: .ns-subject (make sure to add a space behind it). --Ohmystars (talk) 08:42, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :The template doesn't work for the first suggestion in Template talk:Cleanup because it contains tables. To make tables as parameters work within templates, I think you should use for every |, and other such tags to workaround. But that would be too much work, so I would suggest you to leave it like that. In the Talk:Editions and cover arts I managed to make the task template work, but for the first one I had to wrap template with because the cover arts template is a table too so it wouldn't work... --Ohmystars (talk) 09:36, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey, it's just .ns-subject (not .ns-subject-Special)! NS is Namespace, the word behind is the specific namespace. For the Talk page we have .ns-talk, and we also have .ns-special and so on. We use .ns-subject to target articles in the (Main) namespace, so we're not excluding anything, but instead including only one specific namespace. There's also a way to exclude namespaces, but I thought this was simpler. As for your question, if you want to include a certain page you have to copy the line, place it underneath and change the page title at the beginning of the line. ::What I mean is: you have a table, i.e. this one: ::To make it work when it's nested/contained in a parser function, you have to replace every | with like this: ! Cool - I'm a cell! } ::This doesn't work yet, because every { also needs to be replaced. They usually use this Template:(. --Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 18:21, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmm.. that's strange. Can you try .ns-0 instead and see if that works? :::You can import the other templates, like }}}, if you yourself think that you will make use of it a lot. It's better too import too much than too little. --Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 19:41, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Good to hear that the gallery works now! :) --Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 20:17, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::By the way, if possible, could you add a reply to the Threads you opened about the issues I helped/am helping you resolve, so other people know what the status is of your problems? --Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 18:31, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I was actually refering to the Rating script Thread and LastEdited script only (nothing else). I never checked back the Rating script Thread, and since I didn't receive a notification I thought you never replied anymore and didn't know you actually updated the opening post. That's good enough already. As for the LastEdited script, the script author seems like an advanced programmer, so it would be kind of a waste of his time if he (or anyone who saw that wall message you posted) was actually trying to work out your problems and try to change his script for you. I personally think the script is good enough and doesn't really need to be changed. All the things you want to have modified can be achieved on your part through CSS customizations/Javascript hacks, and I don't think everyone wants what you want. Anyway, you don't have to write a long story or even mention names/solutions, I just thought it would be nice to simply notify him that he doesn't need to work on it anymore. By the way, I'm not sure if you saw but I've also replied you in the personal question section.--Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 19:48, July 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Personal template questions I'll reply you tomorrow about this, gotta sleep now. --Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 20:17, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :I think I found out why it doesn't work! Use this: :Because I had to test it, I created a subpage in Community Central, which is this page. It can be deleted now, but we don't have the rights to do that. However, it isn't really necessary to have it deleted. You can also choose to transclude it in your original w:Template:User:Xxsammmsammmxx template to reduce the amount of codes within the template. --Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 19:17, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, when using raw every link will be turned to the local wiki links, so it automatically refers to the local image file, instead of the gif image that you uploaded in Community Central. Unless you also upload the image in each of the wiki where you place this template, there is no way to fix that. There's also no other way to be able to use } parameters in globally transcluded templates, as explained here. So if you still want to use parameters AND want to use images on Community Central, then you have to stick to the solution with separate templates. --Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 09:01, July 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Familytree I also found it very hard to create family trees when I first used the template, so you're not the only one! ;) # I fixed it for you by putting it in a table. # I think it's because the names are too long or something. Take a look at User:Ohmystars/sandbox where it doesn't have the weird white spaces when only the first name is used... # I created the template (please categorize it) and applied it to Unnamed ♂ in the Folchart family article. As you can see it works! --Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 10:17, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hey! At the bottom of the Familypedia page, it says it got the content from Wikipedia. So I went to the Wikipedia page and saw that it says "Template:Family tree is deprecated. Please use Template:Chart instead. The new template provides all the features of the old one and more. Its usage is very similar but there are minor differences." So I went to the Chart template and saw that it was indeed quite familiar to the other one. They also use relative long names like "My brother Joe" and such. Maybe you can consider using the Chart one instead? I think I'm also going to switch to the Chart one. --Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 07:41, July 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Forum and projects I'm fine with the relocation of the conversation. I think I will just reply point 3 here in the talk page, then later you can copy the relevant parts again. I want to test out if point 3 thing works, but I can't find a page where the edit summary is quite long, can you show me a page where that's the case? And I'm glad to be part of Team Bookbinder! High Five! :D --Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 07:45, July 5, 2015 (UTC)